


The One Where Draco Only Drinks Frapps

by christchex



Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Nonsense, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy discovers that there is one thing in the Muggle world he loves.





	The One Where Draco Only Drinks Frapps

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is complete and utter nonsense. Yes, I love it.
> 
> Prompt: Draco and Frapps

It started in the summer of 1995, when Draco Malfoy stepped out into muggle London to momentarily escape the Dark Lord in his home. His escape was allowed only under the pretense of knowing the enemy.

“I need to know the best way to destroy the Mudblood,” he insists. “Without her, Potter is useless.”

“This is research,” Draco insists to Pansy as they leave the entrance from The Leaky Cauldron to muggle London. “She will not have a leg up on us. We will know her tricks and avoid them.”

“Draco.” Pansy’s tone was short. She had already sat through his justification speech twice. “If you want to go into the muggle world who cares. We do not need a reason beyond ‘we are bored and annoyed that we are not vacationing in Nice’. Really how do our parents expect us to live like this.”

The two fell into silence as they reflected on the unforeseen misfortune that befell them as a result of the public return of the Dark Lord. Slowly, they wandered their way through London. They looked a little out of place, as they appeared more like two over-dressed snobs straight out of a “coming of age” public school story rather than two teenagers who just want to escape their homes for a few hours.

Eventually, Pansy and Draco resumed their conversation, this time they stuck to more benign conversation topics such as pureblood gossip and how much they hate Harry Potter. The latter topic was dominated by Draco, shockingly. Pansy graciously pretended that she had not heard the same speech almost daily for the last five years.

As the morning turned to afternoon, Pansy directed Draco towards a storefront with a siren in the window. The siren was painted black with a truly unfortunate shade of green around it.

“Starbucks,” Draco read. “Pansy please do not tell me muggles eat merfolk.” His voice dropped to a murmur. “Just when I thought they could not get more disgusting.”

“Merlin, no Draco. Did you not read the sign? They sell coffee.” As the two walked into the café, Pansy mumbled, “maybe you should have taken Muggle Studies.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

They walked up to the counter. Draco realized that he did not know what any of the menu items were.

“I’ll have a tall cappuccino,” Pansy said before the worker could even utter a greeting.

“Okay,” the barista replied, unfortunately used to this kind of behavior. “And what will you have?” This question he addressed to Draco.

Draco panicked. He did not know what he wanted. He did not know what the store even sold. In his panic, he pointed to the sign behind the barista’s head.

“...I’ll have that.”

“A caramel frappuccino. Did you want a grande?”

Draco had no idea what that was, so he just blurted out a “yes”.

The barista told them the total. Pansy had to pay, due to Draco’s complete and utter lack of knowledge when it came to muggle currency, or really anything muggle related.

After a few minutes, Pansy nudged Draco to draw his attention to the two drinks up on the counter. He had heard the barista call out words, but he did not understand what a single one meant. Draco approached the counter only to see a frozen monstrosity with whipped cream and caramel. Pansy, who had already started to sip her drink, rolled her eyes. She grabbed a straw and then the drink and shoved them into Draco’s hands.

“Drink,” she demanded.

Draco did. And as the first sip of creamy, caramelly coffee goodness hit his tongue, he was hooked. This was it. This was the only thing he would ever drink again.

Months later, as he slowly drowned under the weight of the Dark Lord’s expectations, Draco could still find joy in his Starbucks Caramel Frappuccino that his mother delivered to him multiple times a day, though only after a battery of preservation charms. He drank his frappuccino at every meal. We just never knew because it was not important to Harry’s story.

**Author's Note:**

> In 1995 Starbucks launched the Frappuccino, or at least they did in the US I don't know if it went global at that time. We're pretending it did. All I'm saying is that this is 1000% plausible and you can't change my mind.
> 
> For Jnav, Merry Christmas.


End file.
